Kriegskinder
by DasTeddy
Summary: Trara! Meine erste SongFic ist da! ich kann nur so viel sagen: Es geht um Hermine.


So, dass is meine erste Songfic. Das Lied heißt 'In The Arms of the Angles' von Sarah McLaughlin und es geht um Hermine. Mehr kann ich leider dazu nicht sagen. Drauf gekommen bin ich durch ein StarTrek Buch über DeepSpace9, denn das trägt auch diesen Titel. Allerdings hat es einen völlig anderen Inhalt...  
Lest es und schreibt mir dann bitte ein Review. Ich würde mich sehr freuen.  
Eure Teddy

**Kriegskinder**

spend all your time fighting

for that second chance

for a break that would make it okay

_(Verbringst deine ganze Zeit mit kämpfen_

_für die zweite Chance_

_Für den Umschwung der alles wieder in Ordnung bringt )_

Hermine war verwundet. Tödlich verwundet. Irgend jemand hatte sie ins Hauptquartier gebracht, aber ihr war nicht mehr zu helfen. Nun lag sie hier im Lazarett und wartete auf ihren Tod. Neben ihr lag Cho Chang. Vor ein paar Minuten war sie gestorben. Einige Betten in weiter lag Dean Thomas, auch er war seit geraumer Zeit tot. Hermine würde ihnen folgen. Sie hatte für ihre Überzeugung ihr Leben gegeben. Für den Kampf. Für den Kampf für eine Welt ohne Voldemort und seine Schergen.

I need some distraction

oh beautiful release

memory seeps from my veins

let me be empty

and weightless and maybe

I'll find peace tonight

_(Ich brauche etwas Ablenkung_

_Eine wunderbare Erlösung_

_Erinnerungen sickern durch meine Venen_

_Lass mich leer sein,_

_und schwerelos und vielleicht_

_finde ich heut nacht Frieden.)_

Nicht alle die gestorben waren, waren bereit dazu gewesen. Hermine erinnerte sich an ein junges Mädchen, gerade mal 18 Jahre, das in ihren Armen gestorben war. In ihren letzten Minuten war sie dem Wahnsinn verfallen. Oder Lavender. Sie hatte es noch geschafft ihre und Hermines Eltern zu rächen, bevor sie getötet wurde. Trotzdem war sie nicht in Frieden gestorben.

Hermine dachte an die Weasleys, die nach dem grausamen Mord an ihren Eltern ihre neue Familie geworden waren. Sie waren ausgelöscht worden, keiner von ihnen hatte den Angriff auf ihr Haus überlebt.

Severus Snape, er war einige der wenigen, die wie Hermine schon lange vor ihrem Tod mit dem Leben abgeschlossen hatten. Für Hermine war es die Nachricht vom Tod der Weasleys, für Severus die Zustimmung die Todesgefahr eines Doppelagenten auf sich zu nehmen.

Ron. Er war so lebenslustig gewesen, trotz der immer währenden Gefahr Voldemorts. Sein Tod hatte vielen die Hoffnung genommen. Aber Hermine hatte schon lange keine Hoffnung mehr gehabt. Doch die Erinnerung an ihren guten Freund ließ sie selbst in dieser Situation noch lächeln.

in the arms of an angel

fly away from here

from this dark cold hospital room

and the endlessness that you fear

you are pulled from the wreckage

of your silent reverie

you're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort there

_(In den Armen eines Engels_

_von hier wegfliegen_

_Von diesem dunklem, kalten Hospitalzimmer_

_Und der Unendlichkeit welche du fürchtest_

_Du wurdest von den Trümmern zerissen_

_von deiner stillen Träumerei_

_Du bist in den Armen eines Engels_

_vielleicht findest du hier ein wenig Trost.)_

Hermine fühlte sich geborgen. Nichts und niemand konnte ihr jetzt noch Schmerzen zu fügen. Sie war im Hauptquartier und würde sterben. Das einzige was sie gefürchtet hatte, war alleine zu sterben. Zwischen vielen Toten auf dem Schlachtfeld. Ohne einen Freund. Harry stürmte ins Lazarett. "Hermine! O Gott, es ist also wahr!" Er ergriff ihre Hand. "Ja." Krächzte Hermine und versuchte ein Lächeln. Durch die langen, halb verheilten Kratzer in ihrem Gesicht wurde es jedoch mehr zu einer Grimasse. "Nein, du darfst nicht sterben. Du musst weiter leben!" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein Harry, so wie es ist, ist es gut." Noch eine Person trat ein. Draco Malfoy. Es war eine Ironie, das er sich dem Orden angeschlossen hatte, obwohl sein Vater wegen ihnen gestorben war. Doch niemand fragte nach den Hintergründen und nach der Vergangenheit. Er hatte seine Loyalität und Treue so oft unter Beweis gestellt... Ihn und Hermine verband inzwischen so etwas wie eine Freundschaft. "Sie hat Recht, Harry. Wir sind nicht dazu geschaffen, nach dem Krieg zu leben. Wir sind Kriegskinder. Geboren für den Krieg, gestorben für den Krieg. Für uns hat das Leben keinen anderen Sinn." Hermine nickte. "Es würde nur Quälerei bedeuten. Das ständige Sehen nach einer Lebensaufgabe... Einen langen dunklen Gang ohne Licht." "Aber du bist nicht wie wir, Harry. Du musst weiter leben." "Warum sprichst du so Draco, als ob du auch sterben würdest?" fragte Harry alarmiert. "Ich hab mich als Leibwächter für dich gemeldet, Ernie und Steve sind heute beim Kampf gestorben." Harry wollte protestieren aber Hermine unterbrach ihn. "Danke, Draco, jetzt weiß ich, das er in Sicherheit ist. Die Hoffnung der Welt wird weiter leben. Gut so." Ein Hustenanfall schüttelte ihren schwachen Körper.

so tired of the straight line

and everywhere you turn

there's vultures and thieves at your back

and the storm keeps on twisting

_(So müde vom geplanten Leben_

_so dass überall wo du dich umdrehst_

_sind Geier und Diebe hinter dir her._

_Ströme drehen sich weiter)_

Harry und Draco schwiegen und sahen auf die junge Frau hinab. Sie war die letzte Überlebende aus ihrem Jahrgang, die sich dem Orden angeschlossen hatte, und nun musste auch sie sterben. "Es ist gut so, wie es ist. Ich hätte so wie so nicht mehr lange durch gehalten. Mein Körper vielleicht, aber mein Geist... Es ist zu viel passiert, ich kann nicht mehr." Dumbledore und Remus traten ein und kamen in großen Schritten auf sie zu. "Hermine..." der Direktor schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hättest heute nicht raus gesollt. Warum bist du trotz allem gegangen?" "Ich wollte." Und leise fügte sie hinzu "Ich musste." Remus sah sie an. "Du willst nicht mehr leben?" Hermine lachte krächzend. "Nein, ich werde nicht mehr leben. Ich hätte es so und so nicht mehr lange. Ich habe nun mal für den Kampf gelebt. Das war der Sinn in meinem Leben und mit diesem Sinn sterbe ich jetzt."

it don't make no difference

escaping one last time

it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh

this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

_(Mach keine Unterschiede_

_Entfliehe für ein letztes Mal_

_Es ist leichter als zu glauben_

_dass dieser süße Wahnsinn_

_diese glorreiche Traurigkeit_

_dich in die Knie zwingt.)_

"Kriegskinder." Murmelte Remus. "Wir alle sind Kriegskinder. Geboren um zu kämpfen, bestimmt geliebte Menschen zu verlieren, ausersehen zu töten und auserwählt für den Krieg zu sterben. So war es doch, oder?" "Wir haben zu viele an den Krieg verloren, um die Augen vor der Tatsache zu verschließen. Wir können nicht entkommen und wollen es auch nicht. Unsere Eltern haben es vielleicht einmal geschafft, aber dieses mal nicht. Und wir, wir werden es nicht einmal ein Mal schaffen. Wir sind nur hier um zu sterben." Hermine lachte wieder. Ein wenig Wahnsinn war es, ja. Aber sie ließ sich davon nicht übermannen. Dafür war sie zu alt. Sie fühlte sich tatsächlich sehr alt. So viele Menschen hatte sie sterben sehn, und nur so wenige hatte sie kommen sehn... Es würde schwer werden, für die Kinder der Kriegskinder. Sie mussten das schaffen, was ihre Eltern nicht vermocht hatten. Ein normales Leben zu führen. Zu leben, zu lieben, zu gewinnen und in Frieden zu sterben.

in the arms of an angel

fly away from here

from this dark cold hospital room

and the endlessness that you fear

you are pulled from the wreckage

of your silent reverie

you're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort there

you're in the arms of the angel

_(In den Armen eines Engels_

_von hier wegfliegen_

_Von diesem dunklem, kalten Hospitalzimmer_

_Und der Unendlichkeit welche du fürchtest_

_Du wurdest von den Trümmern zerrissen_

_von deiner stillen Träumerei_

_Du bist in den Armen eines Engels)_

Langsam wurde Hermine schläfrig. Sie fühlte, wie Schritt für Schritt das Leben aus ihr wich. "Harry?" Hauchte sie. "Ja Hermine?" "Versprich mir, das du leben wirst." "Ich..." "Versprich es mir. So lange du lebst, kannst du dich an uns Kriegskinder erinnern und alle davon abhalten, noch einmal so etwas zu zulassen." Sie hustete. Harry schluckte und versprach es dann. "Draco?" Der Blonde nahm ihre andere Hand und drückte sie. "Pass auf Harry auf, ja?" Dann schloss Hermine die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus. Dann sackte ihr Kopf zur Seite und ihr Händedruck ließ nach.

may you find some comfort here

_(vielleicht findest du hier ein wenig trost.)_

Hermine Granger war gestorben.


End file.
